Galactica Revisited (Map Game)
The Galaxy. A vast and beautiful place. A place full of wonder and secrets. It is also a place full of danger. Welcome to Galactica Revised, where you are boldly challenged to go forth, and conquer the Galaxy. Background The year is 10,000 BCE. The very beginning of interstellar civilization. A time where societies are still rising and falling. Not one has achieved interstellar travel.....until now. In the past, the Galaxy was a very hostile place. Life was difficult to develop. Only recently did any sign of civilization emerge, and now, multiple civilizations have finally discovered the secrets of interstellar travel. You are a one of the leader of one first societies to leave your home system and head into the interstellar age. A time of heroes, chaos, war, death, glory, innovation and progress await. What will be the destiny you will carve in a hostile Galaxy? Rules Rules (Galactica Revisited) Please, read the rules. The rulings of the Mods are to be followed, and they shall be empowered to exercise management over this game in any way that they see fit to fulfill the game's vision. If you have any 'questions on the rules, feel free to ask Ace or Edge. Moderators *Creator: Through Stars We Rise. (Welcome to the Universe). 04:05, September 6th, 2015 (UTC) *Head Moderator: #PraiseRoosevelt. *Moderator: *Moderator: *Mapmaker: [[User:Firesofdoom|''There is a god...]] [[User talk:Firesofdoom|''And his name is'' FIRES]] Map Civilisations 'NOTE: All civilizations this time, will be purely player created. This means no pre-made societies EXCEPT Earth, which is still not an interstellar society and thus does not count as a civilization until it masters interstellar travel (if it happens). ' Surviving Civilisations *Great Empire of Askęban-Tao64 *B'xio Imperium (teal)- Through Stars We Rise. (Welcome to the Universe). 05:29, September 6th, 2015 (UTC) *Zroa'l Dominion - *Hadrien Kingdom - Rising Powers *Trysu'te Empire - *Holy Kingdom of Baszhi - *St'elso Stellar Dominion - *Yạths̄ụḥāxi Federal Republic (red) -Seiga *Murder (blue) - LightningLynx89 (talk) 01:42, September 7th, 2015 (UTC) *ΔΕmΘ - ΞΣeΩt Empire (light green) - [[User:Firesofdoom|''There is a god...]] [[User talk:Firesofdoom|''And his name is FIRES]] *The Greater Federation of the Crine (purple): #PraiseRoosevelt. *Xhuu Cht'yluat Xv'ywx: WILDSTARSKAORI *Great Federation of the Vardar/Μεγάλη Ομοσπονδία του Βαρδάρη (dark red)- NathanialPrice *The Stellar League: Supergamer1 *''Keipaiyul Choju ~ Candiesrgood *amoiin union* lord falcon *Solar Imperium-Epic *Feligon-Cthulite Commonwealth-NewHorizons123 *Alecadafa-Gann123 Collapsed or Extinct Civilisations *B'xio Union - ''Collapse due to overextension and political tensions within the Union as of turn 4. '' The Game 10,000 - 9500 BCE '"Two possibilities exist. Either we are alone in the Universe or we are not. Both are equally terrifying" - Arthur C. Clarke "All civilisations either become spacefaring or extinct" - Carl Sagan "If you want to bake an apple pie, you must invent the Universe" - Carl Sagan "We choose to go to the Moon in this decade and do the other things, not because they are easy but because they are hard" - John F. Kennedy *'10,000 BCE: After centuries of chaos in the Galaxy, for the first time in its little known history, 11 civilisations have discovered the secret for interstellar travel (all species must pick a method of FTL interstellar travel, whether Alcubierre Drive, Krasnikov Tube or Wormhole). ' *'10,000 - 9500 BCE: Beyond this, other civilisations continue the usual cycle of birth and extinction, as civilisation after civilisation is wiped out by themselves, or natural catastrophe. ' *'9800 - 9500 BCE: A supernova goes off on near the Perseus Arm of the Milky Way. The ensuing gamma ray burst affects all nearby civilisations. ' *'9500 BCE: As the 11 interstellar societies expand, they begin to encounter other, less technologically advanced civilisations within their range of expansion.' B'xio Union: 'As the Union finishes construction of the ''I.E.C. Oxlio, the Union's first crewed interstellar capable spacecraft, it is sent to colonise a nearby star system, about 5.2 light years from the Znjr'o System and establish a permanent colony in the system. Following this, the Union orders the construction of several more ships, sent to colonise system after system. Over the course of 500 years, the Union establishes a small, but viable interstellar civilisation, limited only by the range of communications between each colony, and extended by over 30 light years from the home system. However, with this in mind, our colonies are ordered to develop a viable communications infrastructure, preferably in the form of laser communications. By 9670 BCE, these colonies have developed the necessary means of communications and basic infrastructure. However, it will still be some time before another wave of colonisation is sent. In the meantime, though, our efforts are now focused on developing the economic infrastructure of each colony, and by the end of 9500 BCE, trade hubs have been established on multiple colonies. However, something strange appears on our communications channels from a world ranging 54 light years from the Znjr'o System. When our scientists decrypt these signals, they appear to be originating from an intelligent civilisation, using outdated methods of communications. However, the discovery of such a species has already determined the majority of the estimates provided by Chru'so Equation (the B'xio equivalent to the Drake Equation) to be correct, although some estimates are still off, though. One of our probes is dispatched to the newly discovered civilisation, expecting to launch around 9480 BCE. '''Yạths̄ụḥāxi Federal Republic: The Yạths̄ụḥāxi builds up their military. Meanwhile, they colonise a few planets within the local Solar System, such as Airavata (surface area of 204,310,900 km2) and Raixin (surface area of 1,519,455,800 km2). Meanwhile, science and technology are invested in. The Yạths̄ụḥāxi soon manage to reach and annex their last planet within their own system, Piṣ̄āccîngcxk, by year -9501. They do not go outside the local system, and begin focusing on defending it instead. Maharavada and Thuxumozami temples are built all across the local system. A few interstellar ships are under construction, though most of them will be used by the Yạths̄ụḥāxi Federal Armed Forces to defend the local system. Xugattis, CMWs, Qenaults, Vyundais, and the Ayutxaya Motor Group vehicles all become popular motor brands of choice to drive on on the colonised planets outside of the home planet of Raisoaka. Choju Federation: '''After achieving complete political unification of our planet Choju, our current premier, Eishi, with the King I-ngap's permission, launches the rapid colonisation of Choju's neighboring celestial bodies, thought to be rich in raw materials which can be used to fuel Choju's economy and expansion. Eishi also launches the "New Colonial Movement", a propaganda ideology that promotes rapid expansion through the milky way and Choju-species superiority. Choju's economy is still oriented mostly on heavy industry, hundreds of thousands of factories are built focusing on manufacturing parts needed for space-flight and weapons of mass destruction, in case if it encounters any alien civilisation. Harsh expansionist, semi-isolationist policies are currently being implemented in the constitution. '''The Stellar League: '''After encountering the first alien civilisation, with Hunter-Gatherer technology, the Stellar Grand Parliament and a majority of national delegates vote for '''conquest of all alien civilisations as our policy, as opposed to the other main option of ignoring them. Device 10498, (Alcubierre Device) is developed and some companies start to show interest in it. One of the companies begins Project ZAF 4, a project to colonize the entire stellar neighbourhood. A group of rebel AIs attack the Stellar Grand Parliament and almost wipe out the entire megabuilding before the military intervenes. Anti-AI groups grow in number following the incident. The Murder: The Murder for centuries had remained been unified under the ideology the survival and right of the race first, above all else. Their expeditions and space ventures were for the betterment of their race. As access to new and better resources would further improve the life of the race as a whole. After centuries of simply establishing bases and colonials on the two local moons surrounding their home planet, they begin to move outward into their local solar system. To find more room to grow and improve. The Murder much to their avian ancestry have a fascination to flight and are constantly upgrading and improving on their spacecraft's maneuverability, speeds, and trajectory. A sizeable fleet has been assembled in case of the worst scenario were to plague the race. Many of these new planets in their solar system to be colonized is for the sheer sake of population size. The Murder live half the life of your normal human, roughly 40-50 years, but much like birds produce large clutches of offspring, averaging 3-5. So that is another key reason for their rapid expansion outward into space at an alarming rate. For population and resource reasons alone. Many of their colonies are setup and defended by satellites and early warning systems. With many of ground to orbital strike guns, located in larger cities and secluded regions of the planet. Their home planet is the most well defended amongst them all. A constant defense fleet patrols the planets and the moons, never landing on the planets to dock. The Murder have removed that problem and entirely and set up many docking stations around their home planet and colonies as to keep the defense fleets as ready as can possibly be for a worst case scenario. They are a paranoid bunch... Empire of Albion: 'We continue to imp 'ΔΕmΘ - ΞΣeΩt Empire: Our System is full, with three worlds and four moons colonized, with a total population of 47 billion. While overpopulation is a problem on two of the worlds, and one moon, and thus, we begin to encourage the population to spread out, and move to less populated platens. In addition, we decide to use the newly designed Serc'te'mac (Alcubierre) drive, to colonize two nearby systems. By the end of 500 years, one system contains 500 million people, while the other has nearly a billion. With this expansion however, we are forced to Improve various aspects of our military, in order to prevent further space pirates, a problem that has plagued our Empire for well over 500 years. We continue to improve our three main fleets, and begin construction of two additional fleets, one for each new colonized system. These fleets are capable of many things, including orbital bombardment, ship to ship combat, transport of troops and supplies. The ships are equipped with lasers, nuclear weapons, and rail guns, as well as a variety of sort range guns. We begin to improve our economy, mostly in the industrial sector, which is prevalent on most worlds we control. Xhuu Cht'yluat Xv'ywx:'We continue to "enslave" other species in our system and establish large nest-cities across the new conquered planets. 9500 - 9000 BCE *'9480 BCE: The B'xio Union first contact mission ends in disaster, as the probe disintegrates upon reentry into the atmosphere of the planet. ' *'9300 BCE: The Xhuu home world is affected by a supervolcano eruption (up to player on what the results will be on the Xhuu). ' *'9230 - 9000 BCE: The Stellar League politics begins to be affected by AI stance at this point (reflecting the effects of last turn's AI problem). ''' '''B'xio Union: '''With the probe burning up in the atmosphere, another mission, this time manned is sent to recover the probe and finish the probe's original mission: establish contact with the natives. However, by the time they arrive, the probe is no longer at the crash site, and minutes into the mission, contact is lost with the exploration team, with the Planetary Council coming to a decision: conquer and subdue the local natives into the Union. However, due to practical issues, no damage is to be done to the planet, and instead all damage goes to local native infrastructure. A small force is sent into viable resource-abundant areas on the planet to secure them and force the locals into surrender. This goes with a phyrric victory as the planet is secured, but a lot of good men have perished in the fighting. However, the planet is the stepping stone for additional colonies in the rest of the region, and the planet is turned into a valuable hub for transportation, communications and trade. This helps further accelerate our expansion, which had now grown from 30 to 80 light years, within a few weeks. As more colonial plans continue, this begins the path that historians will remember the B'xio Union for. '''Yạths̄ụḥāxi Federal Republic: The Yạths̄ụḥāxi builds up their military. Meanwhile, science and technology are invested in. Maharavada and Thuxumozami temples are built all across the local system. A few interstellar ships continue construction, though most of them will be used by the Yạths̄ụḥāxi Federal Armed Forces to defend the local system. While about twenty of them are finished being built and launched, a few more continue to be created. Some of the interstellar ships begin to circle around the outskirts of the local system on guard. The Stellar League: '''Following the recent AI attack, '''rogue AIs take over an orbital bombardment force and manage to completely destroy several Farm Cities. Anti-AI groups continue to grow in membership, and the Grand Stellar Parliament are considering less AI rights. After encountering a more modernised world (Think WW1 level tech), the Steller Grand Parliament votes again for conquest of the civilisation. The first ever virtual world is created, but most people dislike the new technology. Project ZAF 4, which the Stellar Grand Parliament is now involved in, is slowing down, 'due to new regulations on colonisation. 'ΔΕmΘ - ΞΣeΩt Empire: Our System is full, with three worlds and four moons colonized, with a total population of 47 billion. While overpopulation is a problem on two of the worlds, and one moon, and thus, we begin to encourage the population to spread out, and move to less populated platens. In addition, we decide to use the newly designed Serc'te'mac (Alcubierre) drive, to continue to colonize two nearby systems. By the end of 500 years, one system contains about a billion in population, while the other has nearly a two billion. With this expansion however, we are forced to Improve various aspects of our military, in order to prevent further action by space based militants, a problem that has plagued our Empire for well over 500 years. We continue to improve our three main fleets, and begin construction of two additional fleets, one for each new colonized system. These fleets are capable of many things, including orbital bombardment, ship to ship combat, transport of troops and supplies. The ships are equipped with lasers, nuclear weapons, and rail guns, as well as a variety of sort range guns. We begin to improve our economy, mostly in the industrial sector, which is prevalent on most worlds we control. Choju Federation: 'The "New Colonial Movement" launched centuries ago (''Mocheugge-il nyu Gayareo), ''results in the cultural, and ideological unification of the planet. Most of the languages die out, and are replaced by the standardised form of Choju-gu. The few remaining separatist movements are suppressed. A culture centered on cuteness (''Oppakae) is created and gains tremendous popularity among the younger generations. The state colonises all of the Lottemae system and expand more into the known universe under the slogan, "Enrich the Country, Strengthen the Armed Forces". Worker productivity is improved dramatically, and GDP per capita (PPP) stands at 98,000 2015 Int.$, all the industries are monopolised and all of our economy is dedicated to the expansion of our territory and the further advancement of our armed forces, which have technologically advanced weapons. Our armed forces, due to the introduction of compulsory service, grow to 1.386 billion (3.5% of the entire population), but only 9%, or 249.48 million people are active, the rest are reserve. The population of Choju's main world has stabilised at just below 40 billion due to emigration to other worlds, even though the fertility rate is slightly above the replacement rate. The population of its off-world colonies is an astounding 148.88 billion. 'The Greater Federation of the Crine '''continues to reform following the fall of the Holy Empire. A new, secular government is established by the Army and 9th, 12th, and 17th fleets of the Grand Imperial Fleet. the remaining 22 fleets are either consildated into one of the three, or dismantled to be reformed at a later date. The Federation begins to expand, absorbing smaller planets and lesser civilizations. A Military Junta is firmly established in the nation. Industry expands, in order to support a large Military of one billion. Population stands at a densely packed 150 Billion. within the end of 9000 BCE, the Nation has colonized all of her home system, fueled mostly by the need to have more living space. racial superiority polices are enforced, in order to preserve the "true Crine Culture" The A|(Crine Symbol for Alpha, leader of the Federation) passes new laws to enforce the power of the military, making military service mandatory. 9000 - 8500 BCE *'8987 BCE: A Choju colony ship goes missing in the Choju name for local system here, player decided, after a report of a communications blackout with the ship. (Player to decide on ship name). *'8880 BCE - 8775 BCE: A labour strike breaks out in the middle of the B'xio colony of Zrt'ta, the most recent B'xio colony in the region. Though local forces are able to contain it, but due to a lack of communications infrastructure, the planet cannot send the reports back until several decades later. ' *'8700 BCE - 8500 BCE: The B'xio Union's Planetary Council, due to over extension and communications time, is now willing to divide the Union into multiple "sectors" for the Union to establish order and secure their dominance in these region, despite rising tensions on Kusot'e between the member nation-states of the Union. ' *'8677 BCE: A temple in the Yạths̄ụḥāxi Federal Republic collapses due to structural decay after thousands of years standing. ' B'xio Union: '''As the Union continues expansion and the laser comms network overextends itself, the Planetary Council decides to take a series of key decisions to assign sectors to key governors so they may make controlling the Union easier. These are decided by the Chairman himself, and thus will be under the authority of the Chairman. As the tension rises on Kusot'e, bickering and fighting begins to explode in the Council over different ideological paths the Union should take. The situation becomes problematic over the next 50 years as a result, and the situation continues to deteriorate. Meanwhile, the usual rate of the business of trade, expansion and colonisation continues, reaching as far 100 years from Znj'ro. As this process continues, some scientists in the Union propose that the Union begin construction of several large megastructures within 2000 years (two turns). Such proposals include Ring Worlds, Slr'so Spheres (the species equivalent of Dyson Spheres), among other types of megascale engineering. Meanwhile, more developed systems begin to make a move to construct Ysut'l Colonies (O'Neil Colonies), and hollow-asteroid colonies as well to accomodate for ever-expanding populations. This helps to grow our economy and trade routes as the Union grows. '''The Murder: The Murder continue to expand, having moved outside of their home system after colonizing it a great deal. They are now moving out into neighboring stars in search of habitable planets or planets that can provide resources. In their expedition they colonized fout habitable worlds, and have setup a dozen various colonies for mining and collecting resources. Their fleet has gotten considerably larger. With defense fleets patrolling not only colony systems, but small patrol groups defending the "roads" established in between the systems. Yạths̄ụḥāxi Federal Republic: The Yạths̄ụḥāxi builds up their military. Meanwhile, science and technology are invested in. Maharavada and Thuxumozami temples are built all across the local system. A few more interstellar ships continue construction, with most going to be used by the Yạths̄ụḥāxi Federal Armed Forces. Some of the interstellar ships continue to circle around the outskirts of the local system on guard. Aid and clean up is sent to the collapsed temple. Soon the temple sees reconstruction and luckily having clear images and such about the temple recorded, the temple is rebuilt nearly like it was, though with better materials though at the same time keeping the way it originally looked. The temple is finished by year -8660, and is reopened. Choju Federation: 'The cultural diversity of the planet declines rapidly, and lines begin ethnic groups blur. Gay rights, and the empowerment of the female population has been major issues, but they are solved within five decades. The income disparity between its regions have narrowed significantly, and most people gain access to the internet and other communications technology. Censorship is banned but the internet is heavily monitored by the authorities. Within a century of the internet's creation, it has been replaced by countless new programs. For the last few centuries, Choju has been entering a technological stagnation, as its technology begins to reach its "maximum". Weapons of mass destruction are created. Worker productivity is improved dramatically, and GDP per capita (PPP) stands at 156,000 2015 Int.$, all the industries are monopolised and all of our economy is dedicated to the expansion of our territory and the further advancement of our armed forces, which have technologically advanced weapons. Our armed forces, due to the introduction of compulsory service, grow to 2.772 billion (7% of the entire population), but only 4.5%, or 249.48 million people are active, the rest are reserve. The population of Choju's main world has declined to 33 billion due to a population control campaign, most of the excess population are relocated to its off-world colonies. The population of its off-world colonies has stabilised at 158 billion people. Thousands of ships are sent to colonise new worlds, spreading from all directions. '''The Crine '''find a new motivation to colonize; Finding "The One Truth" of the Universe. The One Truth is an object of Crine mythology that was once one the Crine home world but eventually lost. While the Military Junta government tries to stamp out religion, they change tune when they realize that this could be used to fuel support for the Crine's expansion effort. Communication tech improves, allowing messages to be relayed from point to point of the empire in a matter of minutes. *'Edge. If messenger ships, then fine by me. FTL Communications though......nope. ''' '''The Stellar League: '''The '''Stellar Grand Parliament fails to pass a bill removing some AI rights, with only 30% of delegates in support. Despite this, some nations decide to remove AI rights anyway. Project ZAF 4 is nearing completion and Stellar Area 1(Our local Stellar neighbourhood) will soon be completely colonised. AIs manage to change an asteroids path and launch it at Planet 1(Their Earth), although the plan fails as the asteroid is obliterated by defense systems. Project ZAF 5 is developed, an attempt to find life near the Stellar League. ΔΕmΘ - ΞΣeΩt Empire: Our System is full, with three worlds and four moons colonized, with a total population of 192 billion. While overpopulation is a problem on two of the worlds, and one moon, and thus, we begin to encourage the population to spread out, and move to less populated platens. In addition, we decide to use the newly designed Serc'te'mac (Alcubierre) drive, to continue to colonize two nearby systems. By the end of 500 years, one system contains about 20 billion in population, while the other has 11 billion. we begin to colonize two more systems, and by the end of 500 years, both have slightly more than a billion. With this expansion however, we are forced to Improve various aspects of our military, in order to prevent further action by space based militants, a problem that has plagued our Empire for well over 500 years. We continue to improve our three main fleets, and begin construction of two additional fleets, one for each new colonized system. These fleets are capable of many things, including orbital bombardment, ship to ship combat, transport of troops and supplies. The ships are equipped with lasers, nuclear weapons, and rail guns, as well as a variety of sort range guns. We begin to improve our economy, mostly in the industrial sector, which is prevalent on most worlds we control. 8500 - 8000 BCE *'8500 - 8400 BCE: Tensions continue to rise on Kusot'e over the path that the B'xio Union should take ideologically. This soon eventually leads to the collapse of the Union and as a result, war. ' *'8500 BCE - 8000 BCE - The Stellar League begins to suffer from an open AI revolt, as the government attempts to crack down on AI right. ' *'8400 BCE: An act of asteroid terrorism is narrowly foiled by' ΔΕmΘ - ΞΣeΩt Imperial Forces. *'8340 - 8000 BCE: A supernova goes up in a nearby system and decimates several nearby civilisations. ' B'xio Union: 'As our expansion continues and tension rises, things begin to get nastier outside of the Union. Our empire expands by 30 additional light years, but at this point, our communications begin to be stretched to the limit. Some sector governors at this point begin to act on their own, due to time and transmissions taking forever. However, the increasingly bureaucratic Union begins to take this into its own hands, and begins sending in troops to help local authorities deal with an increasingly growing number of secessionists. But by 8400 BCE, the Kingdom of Zebut decides to effectively leave the Union. The other nations quickly follow, and with the Chairman unable to restore control, it soon becomes apparent that the nations of the Union are readying their armies for war. And soon, the Second Great War begins, becoming the most violent conflict since the First Great War (the Great War of 869), begins, and as the conflict escalates, the situation quickly deteriorates as its effects are felt through B'xio controlle space. The war escalates to the rest of the Znj'ro System and soon, much of the System is left in ruins, after nearly a century of war. Soon, as communications no longer arrive from the Znj'ro system, a breakdown of civlisation begins to occur as sector governors declare sovereignty, and new nations begin to form out of what the remains of the B'xio Civlisation call the Great Collapse. Expansion grinds to a halt and communications break down. As the light of civilisation becomes increasingly dimmer, new nations and empires begin to attempt to replace the B'xio Union as the leading representative political body of the B'xio species. However, by 4109 BCE, after centuries of conflict and unification of Kusot'e (mainly through military conflict), the Union seems to be resurrected under a new name: the B'xio Imperium, although at first limited to Kusot'e itself, and struggling to rebuild from the ravages of war, and with several surviving factions being hunted down by the Imperium. As a result, they begin construction of new spacecraft to deploy to secure the rest of of Znj'ro System and restore the glory of the former Union. '(New successor states to be displayed later). ''' '''Yạths̄ụḥāxi Federal Republic: The Yạths̄ụḥāxi builds up their military. Meanwhile, science and technology are invested in. Maharavada and Thuxumozami temples are built all across the local system. A few more interstellar ships continue construction, with most going to be used by the Yạths̄ụḥāxi Federal Armed Forces. Some of the interstellar ships continue to circle around the outskirts of the local system on guard. The Great Federation of the Vardar: 'Through use of Alcubierre drives, the federation has achieved interstellar travel. In 8050 BCE, an expedition of 12 of the greatest scientists of the federation begin on their way to the small terrestrial planet of Medias in the orbiting system of Trochia, about 2.5 light years from Pythinia and the Kosmos System. Meanwhile, the inhabitants of Okeanos and Safira continue to terraform the planets, using the large oceans of Okeanos to complete the process of electrolysis of water (decomposition of water into oxygen and hydrogen gas) to have breathable air and create hydrogen fuel. The terraformers and settlers of Safira and Okeanos live in large city-sized stations in the nearby craters of Terris Mons, Lemos Nevadas, and Chrynis Resom. Large gardens are built inside of the stations to return the exhaled carbon dioxide to oxygen. On Pythinia, a new faction emerges: The Fascist Movement for All Vardar. They plan to unite all of the Kosmos System under one brutal regime. '''The Solar Imperium:'We have achieved Interstellar Travel through the use of wormholes,discovered on the moon Europa.'''We are formed from the Union of the Outer Planets(Gas Giants and the Kuiper Belt) and Mars(Mars,its moons,and the Asteroid Belt).We begin colonizing a moon of a planet that looks habitable,the moon's name is Luna.We also colonize Venus and a planet called Terra by the inhabitants but we call it Earth.We begin colonizing the Alpha Centauri system and have nearly all of it by 8000 B.C. Hadrien Kingdom : Interstellar travel has been achieved via wormhole technology, and our first generation ships have arrived in a primitive solar system, terraforming and colonizing two planets, named Marcurya and Vynoz. We have sighted another civilization and sending a proposal for an alliance. We also have started to terraform planets in the nearby Xandar system, and colonies will arrive at 8050BC earliest. Just to clarify you mean Solaria?If so,we accept the alliance. Alecafada: Yay I was discovered! What should I do? Oh Yeah right. My plans. Let's do that. Category:Map Games Category:Space Category:Galactica Revisited